The present invention pertains to high rate data transfers and more particularly to high Q resonator circuits used in voltage controlled oscillators and the like.
Voltage controlled oscillators typically require a resonator circuit. Generally, resonator circuits are well known in the art and have been developed for many, many years. Such parallel resonant networks are fundamental circuits which are well known in the art.
High Q resonators are commonly available for use in voltage controlled oscillators. However, such resonator circuits are typically expensive; usually require custom design for each individual application; and are difficult to slew over any appreciable bandwidth.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have a high Q resonator circuit for use with voltage controlled oscillators which is inexpensive, and provides for operation over a substantial bandwidth.